fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Raphael Gremory
Phoneix L. Yuma '(フェニックスL.ユマ, ''Fenikkusu L. Yuma) often simply just called '''Yuma' is a powerful S-Class Mage affiliated with the guild known as Fairy Tail residing in Magonolia Town. He was a member of the notorious criminal Dark Guild, Torched Heaven, serving as one of it's most powerful members. His alias was Lucifer whilst part of the Nine Circles of Hell, serving as it's most powerful member and representing treachery. Apperance Yuma is a tall, muscular young man with red hair and Amber eyes. His red hair is kept short, ruffled and spiked, with two strands of hair near the opposite sides of his head falling over his face. < When under the influnece of 'Lucifer', Yuma alters his hairstyle to become more wavy and spiky, now just having a small tuft of hair fall down one side of his face. His common choice of wear is a black pin-stripped shirts with red sripes and balck dress pants with a dark red vest. Before the timeskip Yuma was relatively short in size and had spiky red hair, that instead of being spiked up, fell down his face. He was relatively thin but still slightly lean with muscle. Personality During his childhood, Yuma was an ambitious and eager boy who believed that anything could be accomplished through hard work and perseverance. At the start of the series Yuma was quite flamboyant, jovial, confident and exceedingly rash. He retains his childhood belief in that anything can be accomplished through hard work. After the seven years timeskip, Yuma has matured drastically. He takes evrything in his stride and it has become extremely difficult to suprise him. He has taken up drinking to extremes similar to his friend and former mentor Ace's level. He found he has a staggering tolerance for alchol which often leads to people trying to bait him into a drinking competition to out drink him. He has retained some of his past arrogance but now allows himself to think more rationally. It was first thought that Yuma possesed a second personality, one that embodied his manifested primal emotions and used his baser instincts. This second personality was dubbed 'Yami Yuma'. During Yami Yuma's first appearance (outside of Yuma's mindscape) he was immediately portrayed as aggressive, cruel and very sadistic. He was excessively sexual when regarding women, as shown by his frequent harassment of Erza and Lucy, offering overtly sexual proposals and all the while boasting about his sexual prowess. He was originally described as a complete "monster" due to his callous disregard for human life, his extremely crude manner of communication and his inhuman and overly aggressive tendencies. Magic and Abilities Natural Abilities Master Swordsman: Yuma is an extremely powerful swordsman capable of duelling on parr with other sword specialists such as Kagura Mikazuchi and Erza Scarlet. Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Due to Yuma's preferred method of fighting being using his Fire Magic in tangent with his physical prowess, Yuma is undoubtedly extremely skilled in the use of Hand-to-Hand combat, which is further complimented by his staggering strength and speed. Magic Abilities Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Take Over (接収, Teiku Ōbā ''): Requip (換装, ''Kansō) : Yuma is quite proficient in the use of Requip Magic, using it to summon several powerful swords to use in combat with varying abilities. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): Equipment *Black Death (黒死病,'' Kokushibyō''): This is a powerful blade of black steel, said to be cursed. The material that the blade was constructed from is highly posionous and even a scratch from the blade is enough to kill a weak enough person. It is YumA's weapon of choice. *Autum Rain (村雨, Murasame): *Mountain Storm (山嵐, Yamarashi):